Fairy Tale
by Leilsel97
Summary: Itachi is a little girl with a red Elephant named Ki. When she meets a masked stranger in a red Carmen Sandiego trench coat, her world is turned upside down. Will she survive her adventure? Warning: OOC but no OCs


Sorry** I won't be updating NJR for a while (until sometime after December 4, check my profile for heads ups about updates) so here's a short story for you to chew on while you wait. It's a bit random and does feature a Fem-Itachi. Two points for anyone who can guess who "Shady" is! It's very random and in this story Itachi only has her mother and knows no ninjutsu or even how to use chakra yet. So enjoy, yeah.**

* * *

><p>There was once a cute little girl. She was small, pale, and she looked almost like a doll with her black silky hair and large dark eyes. Her name was Itachi.<p>

Itachi had a red stuffed Elephant named Ki. Ki was bright red and had a kunai in his belly. Wherever Itachi went, Ki always went with her.

One day, Itachi was playing in the park when a shady looking man with silver hair in a navy Carmen Sandiego style trench coat and a mask approached her. Itachi looked at the man and said, "Hi Mr. Shady."

"Have you seen Clucky, my pet chicken?" the man, "Shady", asked.

Tears formed in Itachi's big green eyes, "my Mommy made chicken for dinner last night!"

"You ate Clucky?"

"I'm sorry!" Itachi cried feeling very scared of the shady man.

She did the only thing she could think of, which was what her mommy had told her to do if any stranger scared her or was dangerous. She pulled the kunai from within Ki's belly and proceeded to stab poor "Mr. Shady" in the knee cap. "I'm so sorry Mr. Shady!" Itachi felt terrible for hurting Shady because he had been so nice.

"OW!" Shady hollered. This attracted the attention some of the people at the park. They thought that Shady was a suspicious man trying to kidnap Itachi so they called the nearest ninja on guard duty. Shady grabbed Itachi and ran as fast as a person who'd recently been stabbed in the knee possibly could. Shady couldn't leave Itachi there to face the ninjas by herself. How would she explain stabbing him in the knee?

By the time the guard nin arrived, Shady, Itachi, and even Ki were gone. They searched everywhere, high and low but Itachi and Ki were nowhere to be found and Shady had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Mr. Shady, where are we going?" Itachi asked as she walked next to the limping Shady (he had at one point during their sudden departure from the park stopped to patch up his knee).

"Well, kid, we're on the run from the police so we must go far, far away, Itachi."

"I miss my mommy."

"It's okay, kid, you can write her letters."

"Okay!" The little girl chirped.

By this time, they had crossed the border and were in the Wind Country. Shady was limping beside Itachi who held onto Ki by one of his legs. As the strange pair went down the road, they were spotted by some rogue ninja who began to chase Shady and Itachi, hoping to capture and sell them.

Shady and Itachi ran and ran as fast as they could, turning corners and running down alleys, changing direction, and hopping fences. Unfortunately the rogue ninja managed to corner Shady and Itachi. Itachi huddled against Shady and hid her face in the navy fabric of his trench coat. Shady prepared to defend himself, Ki, and Itachi.

Shady pulled a smoke bomb from his coat and threw it. Shuriken flew through the smoke and a loud poof was heard. When the smoke cleared, Itachi and Shady were gone.

In the cold of the night it began to snow. Itachi hugged Shady, shivering. He wrapped his coat around the two of them. Shady had several shuriken embedded in him and had used a lot of chakra to get them to the Wind Country and then to escape the rogue nin. He could not move very far and Itachi refused to leave him.

Fortunately Shady knew a little fire jutsu. He lit a small fire and it was warm and light for just a little while. Every time the fire was about to go out, Shady used his chakra to make more. Unfortunately he was also using the last of his chakra to stop the bleeding from his shuriken wounds. When the fire was about to die, Itachi tearfully placed Ki on the fire to keep it going. Shady looked at the fire and said, "What will you do when I die and the fire goes out?"

Itachi looked at Shady and said, "Why don't we go to Heaven with Clucky and Ki?"

"That sounds like a great idea, kid." Shady smiled.

With that, Shady and Itachi stepped into the fire that was so nice and warm and bright to join Ki. When morning came only the kunai that had once been in Ki's belly remained in the pile of ashes. Shady stood with his arm around Itachi's shoulders. Itachi held Ki in her arms. They smiled, before fading away from the world forever.


End file.
